LOVE
by 3 Honored Gods Girls
Summary: Kenapa? Kenapa, Kazune? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjauhiku?/Aku sudah mendekatimu, bicara denganmu baik-baik, menutupi ketomboyanku, apa itu tidak cukup?/Sampai kapan kamu ingin terus seperti ini?/"Kazune..."
1. Why?

Konnichiwa! Namaku Nakamura Mika, salam kenal! Kali ini, Mika yang membuat cerita pertama ini duluan. Semoga anda menyukainya! Oh iya, ini multi-chapter... Oke, _let's read_!

* * *

**LOVE © 3 Honored Gods Girls  
**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Sensei**

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Friendship/Humor**

**Warning : Alur berantakan, masih banyak typo, dan lain-lain.  
**

**Chapter 1 : Why?  
**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Karin Pov**

Kenapa? Kenapa, Kazune? Kenapa? Kenapa kau menjauhiku?

Aku sudah mendekatimu, bicara denganmu baik-baik, menutupi ketomboyanku, apa itu tidak cukup?

Sampai kapan kamu ingin terus seperti ini?

Cinta? Huh...

**..LOVE..**

**Normal Pov**

Karin berjalan kaki, pandangannya menyapu langit. Menatap awan yang sedang berbahagia berjalan kesana kemari, sembari memegang tali tasnya. Hari ini cukup cerah, tapi juga cukup panas. Keringat mulai berjatuhan, membuat Karin berhenti menatap langit.

Tiba-tiba, bayangan itu muncul, bayangan dengan mata biru _sapphire _yang datang menghampirinya. Menatapnya kesal, dan acuh tak acuh.

"Karin..." kata seseorang berparas manis. Karin menggeleng, tidak mungkin dia membayangkan seseorang yang telah lama ini menjadi sahabatnya. Memang, Karin merasa sedikit kangen dengan Kujyo Himeka—gadis berparas manis.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi!" teriak Karin sambil memegang kepalanya.

**BRUK!**

Karin pingsan. Himeka yang berada di sampingnya melonjak kaget melihat Karin pingsan. Tanpa basa-basi, Himeka mengirim Kazune _email_.

**..LOVE..**

_From : Kujo_Himeka_

_To : Kujo_Kazune  
_

_Subject : GAWAT!  
_

_Kazune-chan! Gawat! Karin-chan pingsan! Bantu aku angkat Karin-chan, dong! _

**..LOVE..**

Kini, Himeka kalang kabut sambil berjalan kesana kemari menunggu balasan dari Kazune. Himeka khawatir kalau Kazune tidak ingin membantunya. Karena itu, Himeka mengenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat. **TRING!—**Ponsel Himeka berdering. Dengan tidak sabar, Himeka membuka isi dari _email _tersebut.

**..LOVE.. **

_From : Kujo_Kazune_

_To : Kujo_Himeka  
_

_Subject : re; GAWAT!  
_

_Maaf, Himeka. Aku tidak mau membantu apa pun yang berkaitan dengan Karin. Maaf sekali, Himeka. Kamu cari orang lain saja.  
_

**..LOVE..**

"Huh. Sudah kuduga, Kazune orangnya memang seperti itu," keluh Himeka. Himeka adalah sepupu Kazune—jadi pasti Himeka mengetahui, apa yang Kazune inginkan atau membencinya.

Dewa Fortuna sedang berada di pihak Himeka, karena, kebetulan Miyon dan Yuuki melewati mereka.

"Karin_-chan _kenapa, Himeka_-chan_?" tanya Miyon ketika melewati Karin dan Himeka.

"Iya, kenapa? Kok kalian berdua masih ada di sini?" tanya Yuuki juga.

"Begini, Karin pingsan saat aku memanggilnya. Aku juga tidak tahu, kenapa dia begitu. Ringkasannya, Karin_-chan_ langsung berteriak 'Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengingat kejadian itu lagi!' gitu. Makanya, aku khawatir dengannya. Eh, malah Karin_-chan _pingsan," jelas Himeka panjang lebar.

"Oh..." kata Yuuki dan Miyon yang hanya ber-oh-ria. Mendengar itu, Himeka langsung _naik pitam_.

"Ish, kalian ini! Aku menjelaskan panjang lebar kok kalian malah ngomong 'Oh' aja sih?" gerutu Himeka.

"Terus, kamu mau kami jawab apa?" tanya Yuuki.

"Oh, Himeka kece imut pacar Michiru," jawab Himeka.

"HAH?!" kaget Miyon dan Yuuki.

"Ya tidak lah, ada-ada saja!" kata Himeka langsung menyembunyikan tangannya di antara siku tangannya.

"Huh... Padahal ini bisa menjadi berita bagus!" keluh Miyon. Mata Himeka langsung membulat besar.

"Kau ini, Miyon_-chan_! Sudah, daripada _gossip _mulu mendingan bantu aku angkat Karin_-chan_!" pinta Himeka.

"Baik!" kata Miyon dan Yuuki serempak.

**..LOVE..**

**Kazune Pov, Di waktu yang sama...**

Apa-apaan Himeka?! Menyuruhku mengangkat Karin?! _Ogah_!

Huh, kelas sepi lagi, mendingan keluar deh.

**Duk duk duk duk duk**  
**  
**

Suara melangkah Kazune terdengar sampai ke telinga Kazune. Dengan pelan namun pasti, Kazune berjalan menuju cahaya yang hanya bisa menerangi lorong kelasnya di pintunya saja.

Kazune terus berjalan, meninggalkan kelasnya yang hanya berisi lima tas. Dengan sangat hati-hati, Kazune menembus cahaya tersebut. Dan munculah lingkungan sekolahnya yang sangat besar—halaman sekolah.

Aku melihat Miyon, Yuuki, dan Himeka sedang _menggotong _seorang gadis yang sangat kukenali. Jangan-jangan dia—

—KARIN HANAZONO?!

Aku langsung melonjak kaget, bagaimana bisa, mereka bertiga _menggotong _Karin?! _Oh My God_! Aku harus bersembunyi sekarang. Dengan otak yang menyala, aku mendapatkan ide bersembunyi di suatu tempat yang nyaman dan _simple_. Tentu saja, di padang rumput dekat sekolah ini!

Dengan keadaan yang terburu-buru, aku berlari ke padang rumput tersebut. _'Semoga Himeka tidak menemukanku! Amin!__' _kataku dalam hati.

"Kazune... Aku tahu kau akan bersembunyi kesini..." kata Himeka dengan senyum liciknya. Aku tertegun. Kemudian aku berbalik, sudah ada Miyon. Kemudian aku melihat kesamping kiri, sudah ada Yuuki. Bagaimana ini? Jika aku melarikan diri dengan kesamping kanan, aku akan masuk jurang. Bagaimana ini?!

**Tik tok tik tok tik tok **

Keringat mulai membasahi pelipisku, aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana aku melarikan diri?

Dengan tekad yang sangat bulat, aku melarikan diri melewati sela-sela yang di jaga oleh Miyon dan Yuuki. **BUK!—**

Setelah itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang pasti aku sedang berada di lingkaran hitam...

**..LOVE..**

**Normal Pov**

_'Akhirnya. Aku tahu bahwa Kazune pasti melewati sela-sela tersebut. Untuk itu, aku memberitahu itu melewati kode mata. Yuuki pun mengangguk mengerti. Sungguh, ini untuk yang pertama kalinya, kami sangat-sangat KOMPAK!' _pikir Himeka.

"Jadi? Siapa yang _menggotong _Kazune?" tanya Miyon kemudian.

"Benar juga. Siapa ya?" kata Himeka memegang kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Aha! Aku tahu, pakai obat jalan saja!" jawab Yuuki sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Himeka dan Miyon hanya menunjukkan wajah =="

"Sudahlah. Ayo, Miyon_-chan_, kamu bantu aku angkat Karin_-chan_! Yuuki_-kun_, kamu angkat Kazune_-chan _saja? Bagaimana?" usul Himeka.

"Ba—Baiklah," kata Yuuki pasrah.

**..LOVE..**

**Himeka Pov  
**

Kami _menggotong_ Kazune dan Karin ke kelas. Cukup berat, sih. Tapi, ya tidak apa-apa lah. Sekali-sekali. Hehehe.

Terus mengangkat, dan terus mengangkat. Kami sudah cukup kewalahan. Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Kami rela melakukan ini untuk kedua _couple _kesukaan kami, KazuRin!

**Cklek! **

Pintu telah di buka oleh salah satu murid di kelas. Untung, bila tidak ada orang itu, kami pasti tidak dapat masuk.

"Terimakasih," ucapku pelan.

"Huh?" tanyanya melirik ke arahku.

"Terimakasih," ulangku.

"Oh, sama-sama," katanya sambil tersenyum pelan.

"_Watashi—_"

"Ayolah, Himeka_-chan_. Cepat sedikit. Aku sudah mulai capek," keluh Miyon.

"Iya. Sabar sedikit dong," kataku. Aku tidak jadi melanjutkan omonganku. Gadis itu menatapku heran. Aku tidak memperdulikannya, aku hanya masuk ke dalam kelas.

**DUK!**

Aku, Miyon, dan Yuuki meletakkan Karin dan Kazune di dalam kelas. Ini masih jam enam, jadi, mereka masih tidur.

**..LOVE..**

Setengah jam sudah, tapi mereka tak kunjung bangun. Karena murid-murid mulai berdatangan, Miyon, Yuuki, dan aku ingin meletakkan Karin dan Kazune di ruang UKS.

**..LOVE..**

**Karin Pov  
**

"Uhh..." keluhku pelan. Aku mulai bangun dari tempat tidur ini. Aku menoleh ke atas, samping, dan bawah. Ternyata, ini di ruang UKS dan lebih parahnya lagi—ada KAZUNE KUJO, orang yang paling kubenci sedunia!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku yang pertama di ruang UKS ini, kemudian aku menuju pintu. Tapi seseorang menahan tanganku.

"Karin... Aku ingin kau duduk sebentar..." pintanya. Tanpa sengaja, aku menurutinya. Akhirnya, aku duduk.

"Apa?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Aku minta maaf..." jawabnya.

"Kazune..." Aku menjedakan kalimatku. "Kenapa ..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Review?**

* * *

Ah, akhirnya, selesai juga... Oke, selanjutnya, yang akan membuat cerita adalah...

.

.

.

Nakamura Hana atau Nakamura Miyaru! Lanjutin ya!


	2. Kazusa's Plan

Kon'nichiwa, minna~ Chapter sebelumnya kan Nakamura Mika-chan yang buat, kali ini Nakamura Hana-chan yang buat! XD Hehehe... Semoga minna menyukainya~!

**LOVE © 3 Honored Gods Girls  
**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Sensei**

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Friendship/Humor**

**Warning : Alur berantakan, masih banyak typo, dan lain-lain.  
**

**Chapter 2 : Kazusa's Plan  
**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

"Aku minta maaf..." jawabnya.

"Kazune..." Aku menjedakan kalimatku. "Kenapa..."

"Huh...?"

"Huwa...! Kazune-kun! Kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang...?!" tanya Karin langsung memeluk Kazune.

"UᅳUWAHH...!"

BRAKK!

Karin dan Kazune terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Hehh...! Karin! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" tanya Kazune.

"Huh? Huwa...! Kazune-kun!" Karin langsung memeluk Kazune.

PLUKK!

"Hoi! Apa-apaan ini?!" tanya Kazune.

Ia langsung mendorong Karin dengan keras.

BRUKK!

"Ah!"

"Dengar ya. Sampai kapanpun, aku tak akan pernah mau memaafkanmu!" kata Kazune langsung keluar dari UKS.

Karin bangkit. Air matanya jatuh sehingga membasahi roknya.

"Huhh...! AKU BENCI KAZUNE-KUN...!" teriak Karin.

Karin segera kembali menuju kelasnya.

**~Love~**

Teng...! Teng...! Teng...!

"Ah, akhirnya waktu istirahat telah tiba. Huam...! Ngantuknya... Hah... Aku harus makan..." kata Karin.

"Karin-chan!" panggil Himeka.

"Huh? Mau apa kau?!" tanya Karin dingin (Hana-chan: OwO).

"Karin-chan, ku moᅳ"

"Jangan dekati aku lagi, Kujo-san!" kata Karin langsung berlari.

"Hah?! Karin-chan! Tunggu...! Ah..."

"_Nee_, Himeka-sama. Ada apa? Kok mukamu murung begitu?" tanya Kazusa.

"Huhh... ternyata rencanaku gagal..." jawab Himeka.

"Eh? Gagal? Maksudmu rencana apa?" tanya Kazusa.

"Sebaiknya kita jangan bicara disini. Ayo kita ke taman," ajak Himeka.

"Oke," balas Kazusa.

**~Love~**

"Ohh... jadi begitu. Tapi, kau tentu tidak bisa menyatukan mereka kembali dengan cara seperti itu. Apa saat Karin-sama kembali ke kelas kau tidak lihat raut mukanya? Matanya sembab pula... dia pasti habis menangis karena Kazune-sama kasar padanya," kata Kazusa.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Himeka.

"Hm... Ah, aku punya ide," jawab Kazusa.

"Huh? Apa? Apa?" tanya Himeka.

Kemudian, Kazusa berbisik pada Himeka. Selesai Kazusa berbisik, muncullah senyum licik di muka Himeka dan Kazusa.

**~Love~**

BUKK! BRUKK!

Himeka dan Kazusa membuat Karin menjadi pingsan.

"Selanjutnya Kazune-sama," kata Kazusa.

Himeka mengangguk.

* * *

BUKK! BRUKK!

"_Gomen ne_, Kazune-chan. Sebenarnya ini demi kamu dan Karin-chan," kata Himeka.

Dengan bantuan Yuuki dan Miyon, mereka pun membawa Karin dan Kazune.

**~Love~**

"Jadi, mau kita kurung dimana?" tanya Miyon.

"Di gudang," jawab Himeka.

Mereka membawa Karin dan Kazune ke dalam gudang. Lalu tangan mereka berdua di ikat dalam 1 tali.

"Baiklah, saatnya mengunci mereka di dalam sini~" kata Kazusa.

"Kalian yakin mau mengurung mereka?" tanya Yuuki.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya balik Himeka.

"Kalau salah 1 dari mereka mau buang air kecil bagaimana?" tanya Miyon.

"Nanti mereka ngompol lagi," kata Yuuki.

"Sudah, biarkan saja," kata Himeka.

Himeka, Kazusa, Miyon dan Yuuki pun meninggalkan gudang itu setelah menguncinya.

**~Love~**

"Huh? AᅳAku di mana...? DaᅳDAN KENAPA AKU BERSAMA LAKI-LAKI YANG MENYEBALKAN DISINI?!" tanya Karin yang baru sadar.

Karin berusaha untuk melepaskan dirinya dari ikatan itu, tapi tidak bisa.

"Nee! Kazune-kun! Bangun, pemalas!" kata Karin.

"HuᅳHuhh...? Sudah pagikah...?" tanya Kazune.

"DASAR PEMALAS!" bentak Karin.

"Hahh...? APA KAU BILANG?!" bentak balik Kazune.

"Lagian! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kedua tanganku dan tanganmu bisa terikat?! Kau pasti sengaja melakukan hal ini!" tuduh Karin.

"Enak saja! Justru ini pasti rencanamu! Kau ingin berbaikan denganku dengan cara seperti ini? Huh, rencana terburuk yang pernah ada," ejek Kazune.

"Jangan menuduhku sembarangan ya, **tuan pintar**. Siapa yang mau berbaikan denganmu dengan cara seperti ini? Heh," kata Karin.

"Uhh...! Terus gimana, dong? Jangan hanya bisa megeluh saja, pikir dong. Dasar idiot," ejek Kazune.

"APA KAU BILANG?! Enak saja aku di bilang idiot! Mentang-mentang kau pintar kau sombong sekali!" balas Karin.

"Ah...! Sudah, jangan bicarakan itu terus. Cerewet," ejek Kazune lagi.

"Huhh...!"

**~Love~**

"Himeka-chan, apa kau kira Kazune-sama dan Karin-sama tidak akan kelaparan setelah bangun?" tanya Kazusa.

"Biarkanlah... nanti kan mereka pingsan, lalu mereka akanᅳ"

"Apa?! Himeka-sama, apa kau gila mau melakukan hal seperti itu kepada mereka berdua?! Kasihan Karin-sama masih berumur SMP. Itu bisa mengganggu otaknya dan bunuh diri. Aku harus segera membebaskan mereka!" kata Kazusa langsung pergi menuju gudang.

"Eh?! Tunggu, Kazusa-chan! Bukan begitu maksudku! Kazusa-chan!" panggil Himeka.

* * *

BRAKK!

"Kazune-sama! Karin-sama! Aku datang untuk..."

"Huh? Kazusa?"

"Huwa...! Kazune-sama! Karin-sama! Syukurlah, kalian baik-baik saja!" kata Kazusa sambil memeluk Karin dan Kazune serta menangis.

"Nee, Kazusa-chan. Maksudmu apa?" tanya Karin.

"EᅳEh..."

"Kazusa-chan!" panggil Himeka.

"Huh? Himeka-sama?"

"Aku bilang bukan tentang itu! Maksudku, mungkin mereka akan berbaikan kembali dan bekerja sama! Kau ini, pikiranmu bagaimana sih, Kazusa-chan?!" tanya Himeka.

"EᅳEh... JaᅳJadi, begitu ya..."

Kazusa langsung melihat muka Karin dan Kazune. Raut muka mereka langsung menampakkan akan berbuat sesuatu kepada Kazusa.

"Hahh... Kazusa-chan..." Himeka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"KAZUSA!"

**~Love~**

KRINGG...! KRINGG...!

Karin segera mematikan alarmnya. Dia segera beranjak dari tempat tidur dan mandi.

"Ahh... Semalam adalah malam terburuk yang pernah ada.." keluh Karin.

Karin pergi menuju dapur dan membuat sarapannya sendiri.

"Tapi..., menyenangkan juga. Bisa bersama dengan Kazune-kun..." kata Karin sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama, pipi Karin bersemu merah.

"AᅳApa yang ku ucapkan tadi?! Ah, sudahlah, Karin-chan! Lupakan dia! Lupakan si pemuda menyebalkan itu. Huh, sebaiknya aku cepat ke sekolah," kata Karin langsung memakai sepatunya dan pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Review?**

* * *

****Ah, akhirnya selesai juga membuat chapter 2 ^^

Ingat ya, yang membuat chapter ini adalah Nakamura Hana

Selanjutnya, Nakamura Mika atau Nakamura Miyuri ya yang membuatnya...? :D


	3. Moshiwake Ari

Kon'nichiwa, minna! Karena Nakamura Mika tidak bisa menggantikan Nakamura Miyuri yang harus ke warnet dulu jika mau membuat cerita, maka Nakamura Hana lagi yang akan menggantikan mereka berdua ^^ Mohon review habis baca chapter 3~ ;)

**LOVE © 3 Honored Gods Girls  
**

**Kamichama Karin (Chu) © Koge Sensei**

**Genre : Romance/Angst/Friendship/Humor**

**Warning : Alur berantakan, masih banyak typo, dan lain-lain.  
**

**Chapter 3: Moshiwake Ari  
**

**~Happy Reading~**

* * *

**Karin POV**

Sampai di sekolah, ku ucapkan kata 'ohayo' kepada teman-temanku dengan raut muka ceria. Mungkin sebagian dari mereka sedikit bingung dengan ekspresiku hari ini, karena tidak biasa aku tersenyum ceria kepada mereka. Ya, aku akui aku memang sedikit aneh. Tetapi, kalau aku tidak tersenyum sekali pun, aku tak akan bisa mengawali hariku. Jadi, aku harus terus tersenyum!

KLEK!

"Ohayo, minna! _Ogenki desuka_?" tanyaku saat membuka pintu.

KRIK! KRIK!

Hanya suara jangkrik yang ku dengar. Tidak ada seorang pun yang membalas sapaanku. Menurut readers, apa yang terjadi?

"KYAA...! KUGA-KUN...!" teriak seluruh murid perempuan.

Dengan cepat, aku langsung menutup telingaku dengan kedua tanganku.

'Uhh...! Berisik!' pikirku.

Setelah gadis-gadis di kelas berhenti berteriak, mereka memberikan jalan kepada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang mirip dengan kucing. Aku melepaskan kedua tanganku dan melihatnya.

'Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.. Tapi, dimana ya...?' pikirku.

Laki-laki itu mendekatiku. Oh tidak! Apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?

"Yoku ohayogozaimasu..." balasnya.

Pipiku memerah. Pemuda tampan ini memberikan senyumannya kepadaku. Kalau begini, seluruh wajahku bisa memerah!

"KYAA...! KUGA-KUN _HANSAMU_...!" teriak gadis-gadis itu lagi.

'Kuga... Kuga... Coba aku ingat-ingat.. Ah! Dia... Bukankah dia Kuga Jin yang pernah menyanyi _Desire Show_ itu?! Kenapa dia bisa bersekolah disini?! Lalu, apa dia di tempatkan di kelas ini?!' pikirku.

Murid-murid lain mengejar Jin sampai keluar kelas.

'Apa aku bermimpi? Tadi sapaanku di balas olehnya dan dia memberikan senyumannya padaku! Hanya padaku seorang! AHH...!' Ku sentuh pipiku yang memerah kembali.

Kemudian, Himeka dan Kazusa mendatangiku. Melihat mereka, aku kembali mengingat kejadian semalam.

"Ohayo, Kaᅳ"

"Huh.."

"KaᅳKarin-san.. Kau kesal ya dengan perbuatan kami semalam? Jika kau marah, _moshiwake ari_..." kata Kazusa menyesal.

Huh, rasa kesalku rasanya tidak mau memaafkan kalian. Tapi.. mereka kan sudah minta maaf. Tanpa menghiraukan mereka, aku berjalan keluar kelas. Saat melewati mereka, Himeka langsung memegang tanganku.

"Huh? Kenapa kau memegang tanganku?" tanyaku dingin.

"Karin-chan... ku mohon, _moshiwake ari_..." kata Himeka.

"Iya, Karin-san. Rasanya, kau berbeda sekali hari ini.." kata Kazusa.

"Aku berbeda hari ini menurut kalian? Itu semua karena kalian! Kalian kira aku tidak kesal?!" tanyaku kasar.

"Hei!" panggil seseorang.

Suaranya tidak asing di telingaku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan laki-laki yang bernama Kujo Kazune..?

"Karin! Jangan kasar pada saudaraku!" bentak Kazune.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Siapa suruh Himeka-chan memegang tanganku saat aku ingin keluar kelas?!" ucapku membela diri.

"Himeka! Lepaskan tanganmu dari gadis idiot itu!" suruh Kazune.

"Tidak! Aku ingin meminta maaf padanya..." kata Himeka.

"Kami tau kemarin kami memang sudah bertindak keterlaluan pada kalian.. Tapi tolong, _moshiwake ari_.." ucap Kazusa.

"Akhirnya, kalian tau juga kalau tindakan kalian keterlaluan... Lagipula, apa sih tujuan kalian sampai-sampai mengikat aku dan Kazune-kun di gudang?" tanyaku.

"Kami bosan melihat kau dan Kazune-chan bertengkar terus... Jadi, kami berusaha untuk menyatukan kalian kembali! Kumohon, Kazune-chan dan Karin-chan... Berbaikanlah, demiku dan Kazusa-chan~" pinta Himeka dengan _puppy eyes_-nya.

"TIDAK!" balasku dan Kazune bersama-sama.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau berbaikan... Nanti, kami akan melakukan sesuatu lagi pada kalian, nih... Ayolah.. Walau hanya sebagai teman, kami sudah sangat senang kalau kalian berbaikan!" seru Kazusa.

"TIDAK!" balasku dan Kazune lagi.

'Ah! Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan keluarga Kujo?! Lebih baik aku segera keluar dari sini!' pikirku.

Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari pegangan Himeka dengan sedikit kasar. Setelah itu, aku keluar dari kelas. Tapi...

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Bel telah berbunyi, waktuku pun jadi termakan karena tadi berurusan dengan Kujo.

"Ah, sial... Padahal aku baru saja mau keluar.." kataku.

Aku pun kembali masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di kursiku. Tak lama kemudian, Hika-sensei datang dengan seorang murid laki-laki. Kuga Jin si idola _PAYA_. Ah, makanan kesukaannya wortel, ya? (Hana: OOT, deh... =w=)

"Baiklah. Murid-murid, hari ini, kita kedatangan seorang murid baru. Pastinya kalian sudah tau kan? Kuga, masuklah..." kata Hika-sensei.

Kemudian, Jin masuk dengan PD-nya.

"Kuga, mungkin masih ada yang beᅳ"

"Ohayo, minna! Pastinya kalian sudah tau aku kan? Akulah Kuga Jin!" kata Jin.

'Wah... Selera PD-nya besar juga...' pikirku.

"Ehh... Baiklah. Kuga, kau bisa duduk di sebelah kursi Kujo. Kursinya tidak jauh dari kursi Hanazono dan Nishikiori, kok" ucap Hika-sensei.

'Eh?! Kuga akan duduk di dekatku, ya?! Wah...! Kesempatan yang terlalu cepat!' pikirku.

"Wah... tidak ku sangka, Kazune-kun akan duduk bersebelahan dengan Kuga-kun... Kau cukup beruntung, Kazune-kun" kata Michiru.

Michiru, dia adalah sahabat Kazune dan sekarang masih menjadi sahabatnya. Sungguh beruntung, ya...

"_Megami_!" panggil Jin.

'Eh? Kepada siapa? Kepadaku, ya?' pikirku.

Jin langsung mendatangiku. Uwahh...! Ini akan terjadi lagi!

"Syukurlah, aku bisa sekelas dengan megami! Aku sangat senang! Dan untung saja, aku bisa duduk dekat dengan megami!" kata Jin.

"KYAA...! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HANAZONO?!" tanya Jin's.

Oh tidak... Inilah akibatnya jika aku terlihat dekat dengan seorang idola di depan fansnya...

"Semua! Duduk di tempat masing-masing! Dan Kuga, duduk di sebelah Kujo!" pinta Hika-sensei.

"BaᅳBaik, sensei..." balas Jin sedikit takut.

Akhirnya, pelajaran pun di mulai.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**

* * *

Chapter 3 selesai~

Gomen ne karena pendek dan ga seru

Oh iya, _moshiwake ari_ itu artinya maafkan kami ^^

Selanjutnya, Nakamura Mika, Nakamura Miyuri atau aku lagi ya yang membuat chapter 4? :D


End file.
